Janto Fluffles
by Emily-Ruthh
Summary: A series of small fluffy Janto one shots :D
1. 1

Hi everyone : ) this is my first fan fic so please be nice : ) I'm also going to start with an apology (I know, already!) I'm not sure how much of this I'm going to get up now because I'm actually getting married this Saturday and I'm going on a two and a bit week honeymoon on Monday, so I'm going to be unable to upload anything in those three weeks, but while I'm (hopefully!) sitting in the sun in Grenada I'll get some more penned down ready to upload when I come home : )

Sadly I don't own Torchwood, if I did I'd have Ianto coming to my wedding in his one of his very sexy suits ; )

This is going to be a series of lots of little one shots showing Jack and Ianto together, so be prepared for a considerable amount of fluff and warm fuzzlies – enjoy!

* * *

Janto Fluffles 1

"Stephanoodle?"

"Jackkk what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Jack looked up at Ianto from his position of lying on him on the sofa

"I was actually planning on doing exactly this" he said, emphasising his point with a small wriggle in Ianto embrace

Ianto kissed his lover's temple and laughed softly

"A really old friend of mine is in town and I'd really like you to meet her"

Jack smiled up at Ianto again

"Yeah sure – who is it?"

Ianto indicated to a picture of him and a blonde woman above his television

"Stephie, the drop dead gorgeous blonde woman from the pictures"

Jack bolted up straight and turned to face Ianto with his eyes wide open

"I get to meet Stephie?" He asked excitedly

"Sheesh Jack, your acting like she's some mega famous film star or something! She's just a old friend that I've know since I was born that I'm in major need of a catch up with, besides I really want the single two most important people in my life to get to know each other" he added with a smile

Jack smiled fondly at his partner and leaned over to kiss him gently

"I'd love to meet her" he said softly "what's the plan?"

"She's coming here, bringing her 'Life on Mars' box set and we're probably going to have pizza and get hideously drunk" he added laughed "Sound ok?"

Jack laughed

"Sounds perfect" he said before kissing him and firmly but carefully pushing him back into the sofa...

* * *

Jack and Ianto were sat together on their sofa the next evening awaiting the arrival of Stephanie, Ianto found it hilarious that Jack could barely contain his excitement

"What time did she say she was coming again?" Jack asked checking his watch

"7ish, so any minute" the doorbell went "now" Ianto laughed "typical Stephanie"

Jack was straight up onto his feet and Ianto wasn't far behind, Ianto then opened the front door and smiled at the tall blonde stood behind it

"Stephiee! How are you" he asked pulling her into a tight hug

She beamed at him

"I'm fine Yan, how're you, it's been too long" she pulled back from the hug and looked at him over her purple rimmed glasses "Your mother isn't happy about your lack of contact Mr. Jones, she'll be having words next time you meet!" she laughed and stuck out her tongue before turning to Jack

"You must be Jack, I've heard wonderful things about you" she said laughing and hugging him

"All bad I hope" Jack replied in his usual flirty manner

She laughed and hugged Jack turning her head to Ianto

"Mind if I steal him from you, he's a catch" she giggled "I'm Stephanie but call me Stephie everyone does" she smiled "and when Yan calls me Stephanoodle, ignore him, he's trying to be funny"

Jack laughed

"Stephanoodle? Do I really need to know?" Jack asked Ianto who was taking her coat

Ianto laughed

"No, not really, I'll explain later. Take her through to the living room"

Jack held out his arm to her"Can I take you through to our living area m'lady?

Stephanie giggled as she linked arms with him and walked the fourteen steps from the hallway to the living room, when they arrived Jack left her and went to the kitchen to fetch some wine glasses, leaving Ianto and Stephanie to talk

"Yan, he's prefect for you" she said smiling "why didn't you find him before!"

Ianto smiled

"He's a complicated man but yes, I love him totally, he's the best thing that ever happened to me"

She smiled and hugged him

"Though Yan, if you do get sick of him it's ok to throw him in this direction" she winked

"Oi Stephanoodle he's all mine!"

She laughed and went into the big bag that she'd brought in

"Box set and wine as promised" she said as Jack came in with glasses

"Perfect" Jack took a bottle from her and filled three of the glasses. A short while later they were sat all sprawled out on Ianto's sofa, Jack was again sat between Ianto's legs leaning his head on Ianto's chest and Stephanie was sat on the opposite side on the sofa with her feet on them both.

Ianto sat back for a minute looking at her and then Jack and realizing how lucky he actually was, he had an amazing best friend and a perfect boyfriend. Yes, he was incredibly lucky, and blissfully happy.

Later that evening as the credits rolled for yet another episode of 'life of mars' Ianto looked down at a snoozing Jack, kissed his temple and whispered gently in his ear not thinking Jack could hear him

"I love you"

But he could and it killed Jack it really did that somehow he couldn't find the strength to say it back, well just yet anyway.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Please review,

Em xxx


	2. 2

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I know I said that I'd be delayed in updating, but I didn't think that I'd take this long...

This is just a really small part that I thought was sweet, hope you enjoy. And I promise I'll have more up really soon this time Em xxx

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds of Ianto's bedroom and lit up the darkened room, causing Ianto to stir. He lay for a moment on his back with his eyes closed before rolling over the squint over at the clock on the bedside table.

05:03

He rolled his eyes and cursed the sun quietly before rolling back over to face the sleeping figure of Jack next to him

"Lucky bastard, the sun doesn't bother you" Ianto cursed quietly before smiling and laughing slightly at how heavily Jack slept and how it _always _took forever to wake him up (he often had to resort to kissing in between his toes, which always worked). He smiled again to himself and snuggled up closer to Jack, just simply enjoying being close to him and sharing his warmth. As Ianto drifted back to sleep Jack awakened and smiled as he felt Ianto's closeness, he moved slightly, careful not to wake him up and wrapped his arms round him, pulling him in closer.

"I love you" he whispered into the semi-darkness of the room before kissing Ianto's temple and closing his eyes to doze for a couple of hours.


	3. 3

Hi all, Thank you for the lovely response :) I've had a couple of days away from work which resulted in spending the day in my pajamas, lots of chocolate and time to write another chapter :) Hope you enjoy (if you don't blame my pregnancy brain :p )

Pregnancy update! I felt the baby move for the first time yesterday, we're both so excited! Next week we're hopefully going to find out the sex (I'm routing for a girl!) I'll let you all know when we find out

love and hugs, Em xx

* * *

It was a Friday night and Jack and Ianto had spent it sat in front of the television. Neither knew what they were actually watching on the television, but to be honest neither really cared, they were more interested in just enjoying being in each others company

"What exactly are we watching?" Jack asked tracing circles on the bit of skin that was exposed between Ianto's waistband and his shirt

"Mmm" Ianto replied, enjoying the feeling "Not a clue, change it if you want"

Jack looked at where the sky remote was, noticing it was on the other side of the room and having no intention of moving he turned the TV off with the remote that was beside him

"Can't be bothered to move"

Ianto laughed

"Good, cause that would mean I'd have to move too, which isn't happening any time soon"

"Really?"

"Really" he said snuggling into Jack "your too comfy"

Jack smiled and stroked Ianto's hair

"Glad to hear it"

Ianto smiled completely relaxed

"Mmm, Jack I love you"

Jack's eyes shot open and Ianto's closed, silently cursing himself for his stupidity

"What...what did you say?"

"I said... nothing it doesn't matter, forget I said anything..."

Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and made him look at him

"Yan, what did you say?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed

"I said that I love you... have done for quite a while actually..."

Jack couldn't help himself and he grinned

"Well that's good to know... cause guess what?"

Ianto opened his clear blue eyes and looked at him, full of apprehension

"What..."

Jack grinned again

"I love you too"

Ianto's eyes opened even wider

"Really?"

Jack nodded, his fingertips tracing Ianto's jawline

"Yup, have done for quite a while actually"

Ianto grinned and leant up and touched their lips together, it was a tender kiss, full of love. Jack returned the kiss, sitting up and pulling Ianto up onto his lap. Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack's neck and his legs round his waist and Jack stood up and walked to the bedroom, not once parting lips with his younger lover

* * *

The next morning Ianto woke up to find Jack staring dreamily at him

"You know, it's rude to stare"

Jack smiled and kissed him

"Love you"

"Love you too Jack" Ianto replied, smiling and reaching out to brush the hair from Jack's face. It had taken Jack a while to get this close to anybody again, but he was so happy that it happened to be with Ianto.

* * *

I'm hoping to get some more up tomorrow :)  
Untill then :)  
Em  
xxx


	4. 4

I didn't actually manage to get any done yesterday, I was getting 'mummy practice' by babysitting my brother's step-daughter. We baked, and believe me, my kitchen has never seen so much mess... We did have lots of fun though :)

This chapters for the lovely people who have reviewed so far :)

Hope you enjoy :)

P.s – this chapter contains a bit of Gwen bashing, so I'm sorry to anyone who does actually like her! x

* * *

"Thanks Ianto" The welsh woman said, not looking up from her screen as Ianto placed her cup of coffee down

Ianto gave her a tight lipped smiled before moving on to give Tosh her coffee

"Actually, wait" she said turning round to him "You spend a lot of time with Jack right? Do you know if he's free tonight?"

Ianto bit his lip

"Erm, I actually think he's busy" Ianto replied '_we're going out to dinner' _he thought to himself smugly

"Ok, no matter" she smiled "He's obviously playing hard to get"

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked

"Well isn't it obvious?" she asked, laughing slightly, "he wants _me _but he doesn't want _me _to know that, that's why he's dating some poor woman, who probably is head over heels in love with him and thinks he's in love with her when really he's thinking of me the whole time" she smiled brightly "I thought it was obvious"

Ianto plastered a fake smile on his face, resisting the urge to throw her coffee all over her

"Interesting theory Gwen, I don't know, I think this new 'woman' of his is pretty something"

"Whatever Ianto" she dismissed and turned back to her computer screen

He rolled his eyes before moving on to give Tosh her coffee. Tosh had seen and heard the incident and put her arm round Ianto ans whispered in his ear

"Ignore her, she's just jealous"

Ianto pushed his lips together into a tight smile

"Yeah, your probably right" but then why couldn't he get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach?

* * *

Later that day when everyone had gone home and only Jack and Ianto remained Ianto was washing up in the kitchen and hadn't said a word to Jack since his conversation with Gwen. Jack was somewhat confused to what he had done wrong and approached him in the kitchen

"Yann, you've not been up in my office all day, have I done something wrong?" he asked snaking his arms round Ianto's waist from behind, only for Ianto to stiffen up

"Why don't you ask the 'love of your life'" he snapped back

"What?" Jack asked confused "I though I just had..."

"Not according to Gwen" he huffed before relaying the conversation he'd had earlier, by the end of it Jack's arms were crossed and his facial expression was showing a mixture of hurt and anger

"And you believed her?" he asked "Is that what you think you mean to me?"

"Well... it was just the way she said it..."

"No Ianto, I mean it, I love you, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and probably never will"

Ianto bit his lip, feeling like an idiot

"Gwen means nothing to me, you hear me?"

Ianto nodded, looking at his feet

"I'm sorry..."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into a hug

"I love you Ianto Jones, totally and exclusively, I'm all yours"

Ianto looked up at him and smiled, pressing their lips together softly

"And I'm yours exclusively"

Jack smiled before deepening the kiss only to stop as he heard a gasp at the doorway, he kept his arms round Ianto and turned his head to her

"Forget anything Gwen?"

"I erm... doesn't matter" she mumbled turning around and out the hub

Jack laughed and leant his forehead against Ianto's before kissing him again, taking him out for dinner and taking him back to Ianto's flat. The next day at work Gwen was... quiet to say the least, Tosh was exceedingly happy that Gwen had finally met her match. Ianto didn't care, he had Jack and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Hope you liked :)

I don't know when they'll be more up, I'm hoping to get more done before my husband takes me camping next week (18 weeks pregnant and camping, I'm thrilled... not!)

Love and hugs,

Em xxxx


	5. 5

Hi everyone :) this will probably be the last chapter for a while, we're going camping until Saturday night so I'm not going to have any internet. Thanks for the lovely responses, hope you enjoy this part :)

See you soon,

Love and hugs,

Em xxx

* * *

"Hurry up Jack, we don't want to be late!" Ianto called up the stairs

"Chill" the American responded "we've got ages till we have to be at Stephie's"

"Jack, we have twenty minutes and we don't know what the traffic's like..."

"We'll be fineee" Jack said coming down the stairs "smile and relax, besides, Stephanie wont mind if we're a _few _minutes late"

Ianto laughed slightly

"She's very prompt! I was half a minute late to meet her one, she nearly killed me!" he looked at his watch "have you got everything? We do really need to get going..."

Jack smiled slightly before walking out the front door, several minutes later Ianto followed him

"You took your time" he said through the window, Ianto responded with a nice two fingered salute "hey! That's no way to talk to the love of your life!" Ianto tuck his tongue out playfully before getting in the driver's seat of his car. The minute the engine started Jack's hand reached for the radio, only for Ianto to slap it away

"Jack, we'll be fifteen minutes, surely you can last that long just talking to me?"

"Hump" Jack sulked turning away, before turning back round with a glint in his eye "I spy..."

Ianto turned the radio on quicker than he had ever done in his life, Jack looked out the window, content with having his own way

When they arrived at Stephanie's, Ianto parked fairly easily on her driveway and went to ring her door bell, Jack got the few bags that they had brought and then followed him to the door, a few minutes later, the blonde woman opened the door and beamed

"Ianto! Jack! It's so lovely to see you both, come on it, Yan, I've got someone I'd like you to meet!" she took their coats and led them through to her living room

"Yan, you remember Stephen from university right? Stephen, this is Ianto, not that I need to introduce him! And his partner Jack"

Ianto's jaw dropped when he twigged who was sat on his best friend's cream armchair

"Stephen Curtis? You are kidding me!"

Stephen smiled and walked over and pulled him into a massive hug

"Nope, it's me, the one and only!"

"You've not changed one bit Steve... though I must say, you have been working out!"

"It's the effect of having a beautiful woman in my life" he replied putting his arm round Stephanie's waist "did she not tell you when you last saw her we were together?"

"Together? No... she didn't..." he said raising his eyebrows at Stephanie's apologetic look "That's brilliant though! I'm thrilled!"

Stephen smiled

"That's not it... we're engaged!"

Ianto's jaw dropped again and he was rendered speechless, Jack cut in on his behalf

"Really? That's brilliant news, right Ianto?"

Ianto nodded, still stunned

"He asked me this morning" Stephanie grinned, flashing her ring "I just couldn't say no" she smiled again

Ianto looked at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug

"I really am thrilled for you darling" he mumbled into her shoulder before kissing her cheek, "after all that rubbish that Derek put you through, you deserve this"

She grinned at him, her eyes filling with tears

"Thanks Yan, though you do know you're still my special Yanny right?"

"Yes Stephanoodle, I do" he said hugging her again before she went to her fiancé.

* * *

Later that evening, after an evening of wedding talk, wine and card games Ianto and Jack were walking up to the room they were staying in that night (Ianto had drank a little bit too much, and it was too late for a taxi so Stephanie insisted on them staying) Jack took Ianto's hand in his and they walked like that, with their hands entwined, in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to talk. As they sat down on the bed that Stephanie had made for them Jack looked at Ianto, put his hand over his on the bed

"Do you want that one day?"

"Hmm?" Ianto asked snapping out his thoughts

"I mean do you want to get married one day, with the perfect proposal and all that?"

"Mmm, maybe... I'm very content with what I have right now Jack" he smiled

"If I asked you would you say yes?"

Ianto's breath caught in his throat, looking Jack straight in the eye

"Sorry?" he mumbled

"Yan" he reached in his trouser pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany blue box "if I got a box, say this size? And got one one knee and said "I've loved you for so long, I couldn't even bear thinking about how my life would be without you... would you marry me?" Would you say yes?"

Ianto's heart was in his mouth

"I would consider saying yes" he breathed "before kissing you senseless and saying of course I bloody will you stupid man!"

Jack grinned at him before leaning over and kissing his younger partner tenderly but passionately, he then opened the small Tiffany blue box that was on his knee and took the platinum ring out and placing it gently on Ianto's ring finger. Ianto's breath caught again when he saw it

"Well..." he said standing up "This sorrta puts my anniversary present to shame"

"What, you remembered?"

"Jack do you really think I'd forget that today's been a whole year since we officially 'got together'?" he laughed slightly before reaching into his coat "I was out shopping and I saw this... Thought it'd be perfect for you" he handed him a small parcel carefully wrapped in delicate rose pink tissue paper, Jack took it and opened it very carefully, gasping at what was inside

"This can't be what I think it is..."

Ianto nodded

"I saw it and just had to get it you... I do hope you like it..."

"Like it?" he scoffed "Yan, I love it!" he breamed holding the stopwatch carefully in his hands "It's beautiful, where did you find it?"

"I'll show you one day" he smiled

Jack smiled back

"You know... there's a lot of things you can do with a stopwatch..."

"I thought you'd never ask" Ianto replied leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Hope you liked :)

I'll get more up as soon as I get back from my 'camping adventure'... * insert sarcasm * I can't wait to go...

See you all soon,

Love and hugs

Em xxx


	6. 6

Gahh! I'm so sorry for the delay! Along with being a trifle busy I seem to be suffering quite a lot with writer's block and pregnancy brain. Hopefully updates will be more frequent now :)

In other news, we're having a girl! We found out yesterday, I'm so excited! Only 21 more weeks till I get to meet her :)

This chapter is based on what happens in my house on certain Wednesday nights, hope you enjoy :)

Em x

* * *

It was Wednesday night and that only meant one thing. It was desperate housewives night.

It had become a routine that for an hour on a Wednesday Jack would sit in the living room and get all excited. At first Ianto tried to sit with him and watch it too but somehow he didn't quite get as excited as Jack did about 'the goings on in the lane' so he took to amusing himself, often by teasing Jack (he never made a sound though, therefore sticking to Jack's silence rule, which Ianto always pointed out If he complained)

Tonight there was a programme Ianto wanted to watch on at the same time, so he agreed to go watch it in the bedroom and leave Jack to hyperventilate in the living room.

* * *

Once Ianto's programme had finished he checked his watch and sighed realising that there was still a good half hour of desperate housewives to go, he flicked around the channel's for a few minutes before deciding that he needed coffee and got up and walked to the kitchen to make it. Once he's made it he walked into the living room and placed Jack's in front of him (silently) and looked at the TV screen, on it was a rather gorgeous looking man

"John Barrowman" Jack said, not taking his eyes off the screen "he's quite big over here, you've probably seen him on TV somewhere…"

Ianto nodded

"Hmm" he looked again before sitting down in the chair opposite the sofa and picking up his book, but somehow he couldn't quite take his eyes off the screen. Soon the credits were running and Jack looked triumphantly over at Ianto

"You like desperate housewives!"

Ianto shook his head

"That John Barrowman reminded me of someone… I've been trying to work it out"

Jack smiled

"Yeah right!" he beckoned Ianto over to join him on the sofa, when he did he pulled him into his side "how was your programme?"

Ianto smiled

"It would have been interesting, had someone not been shrieking across the hall…"

Jack looked at his feet

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack's temple

"It wasn't that good actually, you made it more amusing" he smiled "I take it desperate housewives was good then?"

Jack's face lit up

"Oh yes! John Barrowman plays this man…"

Ianto zoned out of the conversation, looking at Jack very carefully, suddenly he was hit with realisation and broke out into a massive grin

"Jack…"

"Ianto…" Jack replied

"You look like John Barrowman!" Ianto beamed happily

"John Barrowman? I look nothing like him…" he caught sight of himself in the mirror that sat above the television "Ok… maybe I do a bit…"

Ianto laughed before kissing his partner gently

"I might watch it with you next week"

Jack couldn't contain his excitement and kissed Ianto back enthusiastically

"I can't wait!"

Ianto groaned inwardly, thinking of how he could get out of it.

* * *

They'll be more up soon :)

Love and hugs,

Em

x


	7. 7

Has it really been that long since I last updated this?… I'm so sorry, I guess real like just got in the way, if it's any consolation I only have another 13 weeks till I start my maternity leave (if I last that long, I'm actually considering finishing slightly earlier) We've decided to name the baby Honey-Angelica by the way :) I reallyyy can't wait to meet her, I don't know if I can wait another 18 weeks!

Anyway, enough about me, on with Janto!

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Jack and Ianto were both asleep still, sunlight was just starting to poke through Ianto's blinds and it was causing the two of them to stir and awake.

"What time is it?" Jack mumbled

Ianto rolled over and looked at his bedside clock

"Mmm, just gone Seven" he yawned and rubbed his eyes "I shouldn't be awake this early on a Saturday" he moaned

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto back into his embrace

"So, what so you want to do today?"

"I told Stephie that I'd go dress shopping with her later this afternoon, but I might suddenly feel ill, say around twelve and have to spend my day in bed with _my _gorgeous fiancé…"

Jack grinned

"I'm never going to get used to you calling me that"

"You've only got to live with it for four more weeks, and then I exchange fiancé with husband you know"

Jack mock gasped

"Really! Well I never…"

They laughed simultaneously, and then Ianto rolled over to face Jack properly

"Four weeks, can you believe it?" He smiled "I can't" he admitted

Jack kissed his nose

"I can't wait though"

Ianto grinned

"Me neither!"

Jack smiled and kissed him again, this time fully on the lips. Ianto allowed himself to melt into Jack's kiss for a few moments

"Jack…" he mumbled between kisses "phone Stephie and tell her I'm ill"

"What's in it for me?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and leant in to whisper things in Jack's ear; as soon as he pulled away Jack was out of bed running to the phone. Ianto smiled and snuggled back down into the duvet to wait for Jack.

* * *

Hope you liked :)

Love and hugs,

Em xxx


	8. 8

I know two chapters in one night! (Trying to make up for the lack of updates…)

Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

"Iantoooo" Jack moaned "please can I come?"

Ianto laughed as he looked this his wardrobe, trying to decided what to wear

"Jack for the millionth time, I'm getting my wedding suit today and you can't see that till the wedding day!"

"Is there really any point, and you know I'll just peep in your wardrobe anyway"

"Yes, you need to be surprised and yes, I know you would, that's why I'm going to be leaving it at Stephanie's" he grinned taking out a black top and a pair of jeans from his wardrobe "We're swapping my suit for her dress" he smiled

Jack sighed

"What if I just follow you round all day?"

"Like Stephanie would let you!" he laughed getting dressed "besides you only have to wait another week, I'm sure even you can last that long"

Jack pulled a face

"What if I can'ttt?" he moaned again

"Tough" Ianto replied, turning round and smiling "are you going to lie in bed naked all day?"

"Maybe I will" Jack huffed, crossing his arms

"Suit yourself" Ianto said, before picking up his phone, wallet and car keys and kissing Jack's forehead "See you later"

"Later" Jack mumbled back

* * *

Later that day, just as it was starting to get dark Jack heard Ianto pull up into the drive. Several minutes later he heard the front door open and Ianto walked in holding what looked like a massive suit carrier

"Stephie's dress" Ianto said to Jack's questioning look

"Ohh!" he bounced up "Can I see?"

Ianto smiled and unzipped the suit carrier to show him

"Ohh!" jack almost squeaked "she's going to look gorgeous!"

Ianto smiled

"She does, her fiancé is a really really lucky guy"

Jack took the dress of him and hung it up on the door frame and wrapped his arms round him

"Not as lucky as me"

Ianto nuzzled into Jack's neck, occasionally kissing softly

"And nobody is as lucky as me…"

"I'd be willing to challenge that" Jack mumbled

"That's what makes you the best" Ianto replied softly before pulling back and kissing him firmly but carefully on the mouth

* * *

More sooon :)

Love and hugs,  
Em xxx


	9. 9

Thank you all for the lovely responses :) I'll reply to each one individually some time this coming week :) Hope you all enjoy the next part :)

* * *

"Stephie" Ianto said playing with his wine glass "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!"

She grinned at him

"To be honest neither can I!" she look at him "Your getting married in two days, I can't believe your getting married the day after me!" she took a mouthful of wine "where is Jack tonight?"

"Spending the next two nights with Gwen, he though we'd want to have a proper reminiscing session tonight and I don't think he wanted to get in the way"

Stephie stood up and went over to Ianto who was lying down on his sofa and sat between his legs, he put his arms round her middle and hugged her in close

"I've missed this Jones" she murmured "I still expect this when we're both married; I'll still need my Ianto time"

He smiled and kissed her neck

"I've missed this too Stephanoodle"

She laughed

"They'll be less of that Jones!" she sighed "You're probably going to laugh, but I always though that I would end up getting married to you…" she held up her left hand and her cushion-cut Tiffany diamond engagement ring caught the light and sparkled "instead, I'm marrying Stephen Curtis and you're marrying a man…" she laughed "how did that work out?"

Ianto smiled

"I know" he kissed her hair "tomorrow morning your going to get married in your gorgeous dress" he indicated towards the dress hanging up on his make-shift rail in the living room. "You're going to look stunning and make everyone jealous"

She giggled

"I love you Yan"

"I love you too Stephie" he replied

She smiled at him

"Tell me about Jack"

"Ok… what do you want to know?"

"Everything" she replied "start from the _very _beginning"

"Well… Mr and Mr Jones..."

Stephie hit him with a cushion, they both laughed and he told her the story of how him met Jack (leaving out the weevil, obviously)

* * *

"So yeah… that's how it started... Bit of stalking and orgasmic coffee" he laughed "But I love him, every time I see him or even think about him I get... butterflies" he mentally slapped himself "Wow that sounded really clichéd! I sound like a love sick teenager!"

Stephanie laughed

"You sound like you're in love"

Ianto nodded

"That's the one…"

She smiled again and looked at him, tilting her head slightly

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy" she bit her lip "not even..."

"With Lisa" he finished "nope, not even with Lisa"

Stephie smiled again, trying to think of what to say next

"Right!" she said clapping and standing up "You can help me try on my wedding dress, make sure it still fits!"

Ianto laughed and went to help her

* * *

"You know, Stephen is such a lucky man…"

They were stood in front of Ianto's full length mirror; Stephie was wearing her wedding dress. It had a lavish circular organza silk skirt over flowing petticoats with a corded lace bodice and a purple satin ribbon sash.

She blushed

"Not as lucky as Jack…"

"Neither are as lucky as me. I have you and Jack, you can get luckier than that"

She smiled and turned round to hug him.

* * *

I know that wasn't really Jantoy fluff, but it had its moments and I really really love writing Stephie :P hope it's ok, I'll have more up soooon :)

Love and hugs,

Em xxx


	10. 10

Ok. So I'm snowed in (we've had over two feet of snow this week) and I realized that I hadn't updated this in while so I thought it would be the perfect time to put my feet up and write an update :)

I can only apologise for the massiveee delay in updating this – my husband and I have been so busy getting everything ready for the baby's quickly impending arrival we've hardly had any time to breathe! I've got seven weeks left till my due date and three weeks till I start my maternity leave so I should find plenty of time soon to write more :)

Ok- enough about me! I hope you enjoy – you have been waiting long enough!  
x

* * *

Ianto stared at himself in the full length mirror that was standing against the wall. His hands that hung by his sides rose as it to straighten his cravat but a scowl expelled from the dark haired woman standing behind him made his hands stop in mid-air and fall to his sides again.

"Ianto relax! You look perfect!" Rhiannon gently scorned before enveloping her brother into a hug. Ianto smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so nervous Rhi! In just over half an hour…"

She cut him off with a glass of champagne

"Shh! Drink that I'm going to check on my husband and two children or should I say three children?" she laughed "I'll be right back" she smiled and squeezed his hand again before leaving.

Ianto smiled back at her before taking a steadying breath and sitting down. He was just checking his mobile when a blonde poked her head round the door

"Surprise!"

Ianto jumped out his skin before calming himself down to stand up and hug the intruder

"Stephie! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting us downstairs at the start of the ceremony – you got married yesterday! You're supposed to be in bed with your new husband!"

She smiled

"Nahh – its fine! We've got plenty of time for 'that' on our honeymoon next week!" she winked before hugging him again "how are you holding up?"

"Eeeesh! One minute I'm terrified, the next I'm like proper excited! I don't know what to do with myself!"

She smiled knowingly.

"I felt exactly the same way yesterday! But trust me – you'll be fine" she smiled "you love him, that's all that matters"

He hugged her again

"You looked amazing yesterday Steph- and I'm so thankful that you're here- I mean like yesterday you got married! You don't have to be here today…"

She raised an eyebrow

"And miss my best friend's wedding? Errr, I don't think so somehow! Yan, I'm thrilled to be here! I love you so much – there's nowhere else that I'd rather be"

He beamed at her, close to tears

"I love you too Stephie, I'm thrilled you're here to celebrate this with me" he took in a deep breath and looked at his watch "Ten minutes and counting!"

Stephanie giggled.

"Just relax Yan; this is going to be prefect"

Rhiannon poked her head round the door

"They're all ready and down stairs… Stephanie! You're here! We weren't expecting you…"

"Can't keep me from my best friend's wedding" she replied "besides, he was at mine yesterday – it's only fair" she winked at Ianto

Rhiannon laughed

"We'd better think about getting a move on downstairs soon, Jack's just arrived" she looked at Ianto's expression "he looks fine! Managed to do everything ok" she giggled "C'mon little brother!"

Ianto downed the rest of his champagne and linked arms with Rhiannon and followed Stephanie out the room. As they got downstairs Stephanie turned round and gave him a massive hug

"Right, I'd better go find my husband and sit down" she kissed his forehead and smiled, her eyes filling up with tears "Good luck sweetie! See you on the other side!" she gave him another quick squeeze before leaving him to find her seat.

Ianto took a deep breath and waited for his signal to follow her to Jack.

* * *

As civil partnerships go it was a beautiful but quick ceremony and by the end of it most of the guests present were in need of a tissue. Ianto himself had spent most of the ceremony crying with happiness, Jack looked at him fondly and at the end, as they got in the car that was to take them to their reception he leant over to him and whispered

"You know I love you right?"

Ianto laughed and pressed their lips together

"Funnily enough, I think I do"

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms round his new partner and they kissed till the car stopped at the reception venue.

* * *

There! A much awaited update! Hope you enjoyed it, I hope to be more regular now!  
Love you all,

*hugs*  
Em xxxxx


	11. 11

**Yes! Another update! I am doing well… thanks so much for the lovely feedback for the last part – I was a bit unsure about it but the positive response made me feel much better :)**  
**Hope you enjoy this part just as much :)**

* * *

"Ianto, Ianto! Wake up, it's snowing!"

Ianto groaned and opened his eyes slowly and rolled over towards this window

"Jack, it's six in the morning, we've got the day off, get back into bed…"

"It's snowing a lot Ianto, come look!"

Ianto sighed and got of bed, wrapping his dressing gown round himself and joined Jack at the window. It was indeed snowing, rather heavily too.

"Yes, it's snowing, now please come back into bed, I'm freezing"

Jack looked at him and then through the window again

"If I agree will you promise to come and play in the snow with me later?"

Ianto rolled his eyes

"Yes, I promise now please get back into bed!"

Jack grinned and jumped back into bed but Ianto could tell he was itching to go outside and play. H sighed and turned to Jack

"This isn't happening, you go take a shower and get dressed, I'll go and make some coffee and toast and then you can go and play…"

Jack was out and in the shower before Ianto had chance to finish his sentence, leaving Ianto getting dressed, cursing the snow.

* * *

Jack quickly finished his breakfast and was at the door like an inpatient puppy waiting for Ianto

"Iantooooo, hurry upppp, I want to go outsideeee"

Ianto rolled his eyes and finished putting his coat on

"Ok, ok! I'm here!" he laughed "you can stop whingeing like a four year old now"

Jack pouted and dragged him outside

"What did you say?" Jack asked devilishly, bending down in the snow

"I said…" he was interrupted by a snowball hitting his face. He grinned "This means war!" he bent down and produced a snowball and threw it at Jack. Soon the pair was engrossed in a massive snowball fight and snow was flying everywhere

* * *

"Jack!" Ianto laughed "you're soaked!"

"You can talk" he partner replied laughing

Ianto laughed and walked closer to Jack and wrapped his arms round him

"I've had fun – thank you"

Jack smiled and pressed their lips together

"Glad to be of help" he grinned wolfishly before grabbing more snow and pushing it down Ianto's back. Ianto glared at him before chasing him round the garden.

* * *

Later that morning they both sat cuddled up together in front of the radiator covered in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate

"Jack. Next time it snows, I am not going to play with you outside! You're going to have to find someone else…"

"A child maybe? A baby?" Jack's hand moved from Ianto's hand to his abdomen

Ianto's breath caught in his throat

"Jack, what are you trying to tell me?"

Jack grinned and kissed him

"Ianto Harkness-Jones, you are going to be a daddy"

* * *

**Bit of a cliffie there! Hope you enjoyed. By the way I totally did that to my husband when it snowed last week – I wanted to go out and play in the snow! I'm so childish! I'm hoping to have more up really soon :)**  
**Lots of love,**  
**Em xxx**


	12. 12

Once again massive apologies for the huge delay in updating, my daughter Honey was born Boxing day (26th December) and I'm an ecstatic but unbelievably busy mummy! She wasn't due till January 21st so we didn't have every fully ready for her yet so we've spent the last couple of weeks running round sorting things out for her. She is absolutely perfect though, I couldn't ask for more (even if she _will not_ sleep at night…)  
I did manage to find a bit of time today when she was sleeping to get another chapter of this written up – hope you enjoy, and once again I'm so sorry that this story is so funny with its updates – I'll try and be more regular from now on!

Ohhh hope you all had a nice Christmas by the way!

* * *

It was a Friday evening, the rift was quiet, Tosh, Owen and Gwen had been warned by Ianto not to phone unless the world was ending and there was a nice film on television.  
Jack and Ianto were sat on the sofa, Ianto lying down and Jack lying between his legs, Ianto's hand was resting on Jack's slightly rounded abdomen, gently tracing it with his fingers

"Mmm, that's nice" Jack murmured as the credits rolled, idly flicking the television off "though if you do carry on I won't be responsible for my actions…"

"Jack, you're insatiable!" Ianto laughed, continuing with his fingertip movements

"It's why you love me!"

Ianto smiled again

"I'm happy we have this… I really do love you, and I'm sorry I don't say it enough"

Jack sat up and gave Ianto a smiled

"You don't have to say you love me…" he sang out before laughing

Ianto rolled his eyes and playfully hit his shoulder

"Smooth Jack…"

Jack laughed before pushing Ianto's chin up so he'd look him in the eye

"Ianto, you don't have to say it… I know… you wouldn't be here now, in a civil partnership with a 51st century man who happens to be carrying a child because men from my time can if you didn't, so please don't beat yourself up, I know" he sofly kissed him "Now for gawd's sake take me to bed and carry on doing that wonderful thing you were doing with your fingertip on my stomach!"  
Ianto smiled before kissing him again

"It's a good job I love you…!"

Jack grinned as they stood up and walked to their bedroom together.

* * *

"By the way," Jack mentioned as they got into bed later, if it's a girl I was thinking Gwen…"

Ianto shot around to face him only to find he couldn't keep a straight face

"Ha! Totally had you!"

Ianto mock growled at him before throwing a pillow at him and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Only short, but hope it was worth the wait :)  
Big hugs,

Em  
(and baby Honey)  
xxxxx


End file.
